


By Night One Way, By Day Another

by girlwithcateyes



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fiona deserves better parents, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious, harold is a bitch, the dragon's name is scarlett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithcateyes/pseuds/girlwithcateyes
Summary: Fiona knew how her life was going to go. She always knew. It would follow the standard fairytale formula. No deviating from the plan.Fate however has other ideas.AKA: Fiona spending her childhood locked up isn't good for anyone so I'm exploring her point of view with changes.
Relationships: Donkey/Dragon (Shrek), Fiona/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	By Night One Way, By Day Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoneWithTheAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneWithTheAshes/gifts).



> So sometimes you watch a movie on valentine's day and get an idea. Then you rant to your qpp about it. Then you write a 7 page long fic. This is said idea. Without further ado, a genuine shrek fic.

Fiona was eleven when she was told that she would be going to the tower. She'd screamed and cried and begged not to. She'd promised to never ask to go to a sleepover again; to hide every night and always do what she was told, no questions asked. 

  


It didn't work however. Harold had been stern in saying that she would live in the tower until a prince came to break her curse. He said once that happened she could come home as her beautiful self. It would be perfect. Her own fairytale. Fiona wanted to believe him. 

  


She'd cried the entire time as she packed the few possessions she would need for the trip. It had taken plenty of coaxing from her mother to get her onto the carriage that awaited her. It had taken even more coaxing for her to say her goodbyes to her parents. 

  


This was needed. Soon enough a prince would save her and she would no longer be the hideous monster that she knew she was cursed to be. Her parents had tried to tell her otherwise but Fiona knew the truth. Her father barely interacted with her once the sun went down. She'd heard arguments when they thought she was asleep, Harold shouting that he didn't want her to accept herself as an ogress. Fiona had cried herself to sleep that night. 

  


'This was for the best', the mantra ran through her head during the entire carriage ride to the tower. It felt like only a few seconds had past when the driver told them that they had arrived. She swallowed, a pit forming in her stomach. 

  


"I love you mom.", she whispered into Lillian's ear as she gave her mother one last hug. Lillian hugged her tighter I response. 

  


"I love you more, babygirl. I promise it'll be ok.", Lillian whispered back. Fiona held tightly to those words like they held all the hope in the world. 

  


She turned to Harold and gave a nervous smile as he hugged her, "Don't worry pumpkin. Soon enough a handsome prince will come rescue you and break your curse. After that you'll always be your beautiful, wonderful self. Not just during the day."

  


Fiona nodded, "I know daddy. And then we can all be happy?", it came out as more of a question then a statement. 

  


"Yes, my dear, then we can all be happy. Just like we were always meant to be."

  


Fiona nodded and wanted to say more. But before she could a man in all leather came up to her parents, "She needs to be in the tower before sunset. Fairy Godmother's orders."

  


Harold nodded and guided Lillian back to the carriage. Fiona wanted to wave goodbye to her parents, but her plans were interrupted by the leather-clad man quite forcefully leading her up to the highest tower. 

  


"Come on Princess, we don't have all day. I want to be out of this hole before the dragon wakes up."

  


"Dragon?", she squeaked. 

  


"Yes dragon. That way you can't run off until a prince comes to rescue you.", he nodded and took a sip from a flask, "Your little prince will come and slay the dragon for you though. Don't you worry."

  


Fiona could only nod. 

  


* * *

  


  


Her new living quarters were nicer than Fiona imagined. When she'd been told she would be trapped in a tower, she had imagined herself stuck in a dungeon for years. 

  
  


Instead, after being quite unceremoniously shoved into the room and the door shut behind her, Fiona had found herself pleasantly surprised with what she saw. One good thing so far. 

  


The bed stood in the center of the room on an elevated platform. Clearly it was meant to immediately catch the attention of her future suitor. It was simple, with two canopies: one sheer and the other a dark green and gold. On one wall was a bookshelf with a variety of books already there. Next to it was a small wardrobe, it was tiny but would be enough for the few dresses she'd brought along. On the opposite wall was a vanity. A small collection of makeup laid on top along with a necklace and a tiara. 

  


Next to the makeup was a bouquet and a note. Fiona walked over and picked up the bouquet, looking at the note. 

  


'I figured you would want to look your best for your prince charming. The bouquet won't wilt and in the wardrobe you'll find a new dress. Your food will automatically appear. Don't worry. The door automatically locks at night. 

-FG'

  


Fiona swallowed and brushed her hands over the flowers, they were beautiful. She picked up the bouquet, only to drop it just as quickly. A thorn had pricked her finger. She sucked in a breath and held her finger to her mouth. She'd have to look through the bouquet later for thorns so she could remove them. 

  


Fiona sighed and went over to the bed, her new bed. She sat down and looked through her belongings. Some dresses, shoes, books, some paper, a quill and a jar of ink, and at the very bottom was a small teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck, long ago dubbed Sir Tuppy the brave. 

  


Fiona picked up the bear and held it to her chest, her mother must have packed it when she wasn't looking. Next to the bear were two letters, both bearing the royal seal on them. She opened the one with her mother's name first. 

  


'My darling Fiona, 

  


I'm so sorry this has to happen. I don't want it to happen either, I don't. If it were up to me, you would still be home and we would find another way to break the curse. Your father however is positive that this fairy godmother is the answer to all of our prayers. And seeing as she's the only person we've found that could do anything to help break this curse, she's our only option. 

  


It'll be ok Fiona, I promise. You are the brave, strong, wonderful daughter I raised you to be. And soon enough you'll be back home with us. 

  


In the meantime I packed you some books on self defense. It'll be just like the classes we took at home. I know you can defend yourself, but this is extra protection for if someone unsavory comes to your tower. You deserve the best. 

  


I love you and miss you so much. I know you miss us. Whenever it gets to be too much I want you to hug Sir Tuppy and imagine your hugging me. He's your protector. 

  


I promise we'll see each other soon. 

  


Your loving mother,

  


Queen Lillian of Far Far Away.'

  


Fiona held the letter close to her chest and tried to keep the tears at bay. Her mother had told her all of this before, had reassured her this countless times, but having a physical copy of her words now was a huge comfort. 

  


She turned to the second letter. Perhaps it would contain a similar sentiment to what her mother wrote. Fiona had tried to go to Harold for comfort in the days leading up to her move, only it was awkward. Lillian had told her once when she was little that her father wasn't always the best with his words, and his love showed through his actions. Fiona thought his actions weren't always the most loving. Maybe this letter would be what he needed to show his affection in the best possible way. 

  


'Fiona, 

  


I know you must think I'm a devil for sending you away, but I can promise this is for your benefit. You won't have to worry about being seen in your cursed form. 

  


I know it'll be tough, but in a few years a handsome prince will come to rescue you. It'll be just like the fairytales I used to read to you when you were a child. A handsome knight in shining armor will come on a noble steed. He'll slay the dragon and come to your tower, where you will share true love's kiss. After that he'll take you home to be married. 

  


Once that happens you'll be cured! The monstrous form you take at night will be vanquished. It'll be just like it was before you were cursed, only you'll be an adult. I know you don't understand right now, but you'll thank me for this when you're older. I love you. 

  


Yours truly,

  


King Harold of Far Far Away'

The tears Fiona had managed to keep at bay sprung forth. She was a monster. A hideous ogre, and the only way to save her was to keep her locked away. Otherwise any prince who could save her would think she was just another monster needing to be slayed. 

  


* * *

  


It was some time later when the dragon woke. Fiona could hear the rumbling from below her tower. She wanted to cry but her tears had long ago dried up. It was only when she heard a scrambling sound from outside the tower did she look up. 

  


A yellow eye stared at her from outside her window. Oh god, her first night here and she was going to be eaten by a dragon. A clawed hand reached through the window and picked her up. Oh god she was going to die. 

  


Fiona wanted to scream but it wouldn't leave her throat. She was going to die here and she would never have her curse broken. Suddenly she was pressed against a scaly chest. Fiona could feel heat emanating from the chest of the dragon. A claw came up and stroked her hair from behind. 

  


Fiona jerked away and looked up. The dragon seemed to smile at her. She recalled her anatomy lessons and distantly realized that the dragon was female, Fiona wondered what she would do with her. 

  


The dragon sniffed and wiped her tears away before holding her back against her chest. Fiona blinked as she realized what was happening. 

  


"Are you... Are you comforting me?"

The dragon nodded and continued petting her hair. Fiona found herself oddly relaxed by the motions. She felt and snuffle above her hair and relaxed into the dragon's chest. 

  


She wasn't quite sure why she did what she did next, "I... I just don't get why I couldn't stay home. I could hide just fine in the castle, and I had guards to protect me. Couldn't I meet a nice prince at home?"

  


The dragon nodded in sympathy and Fiona came to a realization. "You need a name. I mean you will if you keep comforting me. I can't just keep calling you dragon, can I?"

  


The dragon tilted her head and Fiona knew she would have to name her herself. "What about Scarlett? Since you're red and all." Scarlett seemed to like her name and continued petting Fiona with her claws. 

  


"At least I'm not all alone."

* * *

  


"When I'm rescued I promised you'll be at the wedding. It will be glorious: my happily ever after."

  


Scarlett raised an eyebrow at her and Fiona could practically read her thoughts. "I know, I know. You have to approve of him first. I trust you'll know when my true love shows up." 

  


Fiona wiggled out of Scarlett's grasp, giving the dragon a kiss on her forehead before sliding down. "I can't believe I'm 14 already. Surely my prince will come soon. And then I can go home."

  


She was about to continue when the sound of horse hooves were heard. Scarlett looked at Fiona and nodded before placing her back in the tower. 

  


"There's a prince. Ok ok ok. I need to get ready." Fiona rushed to get ready. She changed into her best dress, fixed her hair, put on some makeup, checked her breath. Soon enough she was waiting upon her bed. 

  


The door creaked open and a man came in the room. Fiona stared as he took off his helmet..... Only he wasn't what she expected. He had grey hair and a salt and pepper beard. There were prominent wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes. The man in question had to be as old as her father. 

  


He bowed, "My princess, I have travelled far and wide to find you and bring you home to be my bride. I am Sir James, I shall free you from this tower."

  


Fiona stared in confusion, "I... You're bringing me home? For your son? Or maybe your nephew?"

  


He shook his head, "No. I intend to marry you."

  


"But I'm only 14, and you're.."

  


"I'm only 45." 

  


Fiona gasped, "But that's older than my father. I refuse to marry you." 

  


James scowled, "I came all this way to rescue you. I traveled through harsh deserts, frigid tundras, and an actual tornado so I could bring you home and you could be my bride. And now that I'm here in the pits of hell, over a lake of boiling lava, you're going to reject me?"

  


Fiona backed away from this madman, eyes flickering around the room for an escape, “No, I refuse. I’ve come too far, I’ve done too much for you to reject at my moment of victory. I’m rescuing you, slaying that blasted dragon, and taking you home with me. And you, Princess,”, he sneered the word, “are going to be my bride. You will spend the rest of your days with me. Understood?”

  


He lunged towards her and, in a moment of blind panic, Fiona grabbed the first thing she could reach- a candlestick- and smacked him as hard she could in the head. James went down with a groan, slumping to the floor, a stream of blood trickling down from his temple.

  


Fiona shrieked, “SCARLETT!”, and the dragon peered in before reaching a claw in and scooping up Sir James. She nodded at the princess before walking away and FIona knew that James wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

  


A wave of exhaustion flooded Fiona and she sunk to the floor, sobs wracking her frame as she pressed her knees to her chest. This would have never happened at home. At home, she had guards surrounding her 24/7; a strange man would have never gotten into her room. What’s more, her parents would have never agreed to let a man 31 years her senior marry her. She was safe and protected at home. Here, however, Fiona had no control over who came to try to rescue her. But surely a man as old as Sir James wasn’t her true love, right? What would they even have in common? There was no way he could break her curse. If it weren’t for Scarlett, she would be forced to marry a man she didn’t love and would be cursed forever.

  


Nighttime had already fallen when Scarlett came to check on her. Fiona’s ears twitched as she heard the telltale sounds of claws against stone. She looked up just in time to see Scarlett’s lime green eyes peer into the window. She got up, walking onto the outstretched hand waiting for her. 

  


Scarlett pulled her to her chest and stroked her hair. The tears that Fiona had gotten to stop began to flow freely once more, “I wish I was home, I miss my mom and dad. I miss my friends. I’d never complain about having to hide at night or not being able to go to sleepovers ever again.”

  


She sniffed as a thought occurred to her’ “Well we’re teenagers now… So maybe I’m not the only one to get locked in a tower.”, She chuckled to herself, “I bet Snow and Cindy are jealous of me. They were so excited when I told them what was happening. They said I was one step closer to my happily ever after. Not to mention they said their new stepmom’s were driving them crazy. I guess I’m lucky on that account; I still have both of my parents. And my true love will rescue me soon.”

  


She laughed at the irony of it all, “They don’t know how lonely it is though. Well maybe they do now but they didn’t before.”, Scarlett tilted her head as if to say ‘go on’, so Fiona continued, “They congratulated me when I said I would be in a tower after my 11th birthday. Cindy threw me a going away tea party. She even had my favorite tea. Beauty told me I was luckier than her. On her 16th birthday she’s supposed to go under a sleeping curse. They wanted me to be excited so badly. But truthfully I was scared the entire time. I just didn't say anything because I thought that they would call me childish.”

  


She sighed, “They don’t know how lucky they are to be free.”, There was silence once more and soon enough Fiona was asleep.

  


* * *

  


Fiona rushed around the room to get ready. Scarlett had used their code to let her know that a knight was approaching only moments ago. The now 20 year old put on her best dress as fast as she could; lacing up the green and gold gown with practiced ease. She put on a bit of makeup, having read in a book that natural was always best. Finally she fixed her hair, tying her long, auburn braid back with a piece of silk. She placed her tiara on top of her head before lying down on her bed.

  


She no sooner laid down on the bed than the knight in question came flying through her ceiling. Fiona stared in shock as the man laid on the floor in shock. That was certainly… quite the entrance. He must have had a flair for the dramatic. Well that was okay. Dramatic could be good, fun even at times. She could even be a bit dramatic herself. Dramatic was okay. She could work with dramatic. 

  


The man in question began to get up and Fiona quickly laid down. Thinking quickly she grabbed the bouquet by her bed and held it close as she closed her eyes. Hearing him approaching, she puckered her lips softly, awaiting her true love’s kiss. This was it. Her curse was. about to be broken. No longer would she be stuck as an ogre. Her happily ever after was mere moments away.

  


Only instead of the kiss she had been waiting 9 years for, he violently shook Fiona by her shoulders, “Wake up!”

  


Her eyes snapped open at the violent movement, “I’m up!”, She stared in shock at the man in front of her, “I’m up!”

  


“Good. Are you Princess Fiona?”, He asked with urgency. 

  


Fiona nodded slowly, “Yes, I am. I’ve been waiting in this tower for my true love to rescue me.”

  


“Right.”, He grabbed her hand, pulling her up off of the bed, “Well we need to go.”, He tried to pull her out of the room but Fiona managed to stop him.

  


“Wait!”, He stared at her in confusion and Fiona used the opportunity to rush to the shelf where Sir Tuppy the Brave sat. She grabbed the soft bear before returning to the man’s side, I can’t leave without him.”

  


He stared at her and, for a second, Fiona thought that he found her to be immature but he only nodded before saying, “Ok. Well come on.”, and dragging her out of the room. He was moving so fast that Fiona was barely able to keep up. 

  


She tried to get him to slow down but it was no use, “Wait! We just met!”, He gave her a look before continuing to move, “Shouldn’t we savor this moment? I’ve been waiting for so long.”

  


“Which means we should get out of here as quickly as possible.”, This wasn’t anything like she expected at all. She’d always been told that meeting her true love would be a romantic, passionate moment. He was supposed to ride in proud, banners flowing in the wind. He’d find her in the tower and serenade her beauty before giving her true love’s kiss. He wasn’t supposed to drag her through the castle without so much as giving her his name. 

  


“Well can’t I at least know my savior’s name?”. Finally, he stopped, and Fiona was able to catch her breath. 

  


“Shrek."

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot sadder than it has any right being but the next chapter will be happier. I swear. If you like it please comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
